You Might Kill Me With Desire
by kutabe
Summary: Hakutaku's night on the town takes an unexpected turn after an encounter with the man he hates the most - in the form of a one night stand.


Most people would say it all started with a kiss. Tender and gentle, quiet passion, a turning-point that sparked the beginning of something new. Most people would say it was how they knew that what they were doing was right. Romantics would say that it was the moment everything aligned.

Hozuki and Hakutaku were not most people. They were not most people, and their relationship was anything but romantic. For Hozuki and Hakutaku, it all started with a fist.

 **11:15 pm,** the alleyway between two sketchy bars in Jigoku's pleasure district. Two lips pressed against his: sudden, rough, and demanding; his own mouth gasping in surprise and allowing Hozuki's tongue access to his. He feels his arms pinned to the wall behind him, too shocked to struggle against the hands holding them there, simply _feeling_ as Hozuki deepens the kiss further. Hakutaku moans. It feels good, he's hardening against the knee pressed between his legs, grinding into it...before opening his eyes and realizing where he is and who he's with. _Him?_

 **11:00 pm,** a sketchy bar in Jigoku's pleasure district. How many drinks had he had? He'd lost count. The world around him was swaying slightly, and he felt a pleasant buzz filling his head.

 _Oh. She's cute,_ Hakutaku thought, spotting a petite girl with dark bobbed hair from across the bar. He made his way toward her, taking unsteady steps and barely avoiding bumping into other patrons.

She soon spotted him, eyebrows raised, expecting whatever pickup Hakutaku would try. His reputation preceded him.

"Hey there," he started, "Why don't you come and play with me? I—"

The girl's eyes widened as she looked behind him. A single heavy hand lay on Hakutaku's shoulder, and a deep rumbling voice came with it.

"You hitting on my girl?"

 _Five words you hear before death.  
_  
 **11:04 pm,** the alleyway between two sketchy bars in Jigoku's pleasure district. He was held up by the collar as a large man swung his fist toward his face, sending him hurtling into the alley wall. Hakutaku crumpled onto the ground, before the man picked up back up again and slammed his back into the hard brick. Punch after punch met his face, now bruised and bloodied; he wasn't sure if the dizziness he felt was from the alcohol or from the beating he was receiving.

His face hurt, but this wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Many girls came to the bars he frequented, and many of them had boyfriends. And many of those girls with boyfriends had been hit on by Hakutaku. And not many of their boyfriends were happy about that. Still, that didn't make the pain any less...painful.

Hakutaku squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the next blow. But it never came. Instead there was a loud yelp accompanied by the smacking sound of metal on flesh, and footsteps scampering away. Hakutaku opened his eyes. The man was gone. In his place stood a familiar figure, a man with unreadable eyes and a horn on his forehead.

 _Hozuki?!  
_  
 **11:10 pm,** the alleyway between two sketchy bars in Jigoku's pleasure district. The two men stood staring at each other for a moment, before Hozuki slowly walked up to Hakutaku. Neither of them said a word. Hakutaku opened his mouth, prepared to make a snarky comment before Hozuki took a swing.

The impact sent him back towards the wall. Hozuki didn't stop there, smacking Hakutaku repeatedly with his club, ignoring Hakutaku's cries of pain. He continued for a few minutes, then stopped and dropped his club. Hakutaku opened his mouth to express his anger.

He didn't get a chance.

Hozuki pushed Hakutaku against the wall, and kissed him.

 **11:17 pm,** the alleyway between two sketchy bars in Jigoku's pleasure district. Hakutaku struggles against the arms pinning him to the wall, holding back moans as the knee between his legs grinds against him. He's not sober, but he's lucid enough to know what is happening is _wrong_. Hozuki hates him and he hates Hozuki and people who hate each other should not be kissing — definitely not like this. Everything Hozuki is doing feels so damn good but it absolutely should not be happening. He tries to focus on anything but the knee between his legs and the teeth nipping at his neck and jaw. _Anything_.

Finally he manages to push Hozuki away.

"What," he says, breathless, "Are you doing?" He's too confused to be angry.

Hozuki doesn't answer. The look on his face tells Hakutaku he doesn't know either. He probably did it on a whim. But since when Hozuki have such whims? Hakutaku didn't even think he was interested in sex, before tonight at least.

Alcohol definitely explained some of it. Hakutaku could smell and taste the sake on Hozuki when they kissed, that much was obvious. But how drunk did he have to be to do something like that? And how drunk did Hakutaku have to be to want him to do it again?

 _Pretty damn drunk,_ Hakutaku thought. The sake was affecting his own brain so he couldn't come to any major conclusions. All he knew was that he had stopped caring that he and Hozuki hated each other. That none of this made sense. He's hard and Hozuki is too damn close to pulling away and Hakutaku can't let that happen because for some reason he wants him _bad_. So he pulls Hozuki back into a kiss.

 **11:25 pm,** the alleyway between two sketchy bars in Jigoku's pleasure district. Hozuki and Hakutaku have been making out for a solid 8 minutes. Lovebites blossom beneath Hakutaku's skin as Hozuki sucks and nips on his neck. Hakutaku is moaning in earnest now, rutting against Hozuki's knee, wanting to come but also not wanting it all to end there. He can feel Hozuki pressed hard against his thigh, and he reaches a hand down to stroke him. Hozuki hisses.

"Come to Togenkyo with me," Hakutaku says, breathlessly, "Just for tonight."

Hozuki says nothing, but follows Hakutaku back onto the street.

 **11:50 pm,** Hakutaku's shop,Togenkyo. Hozuki and Hakutaku grab at each other and kiss hungrily as they make their way to Hakutaku's bedroom. Hozuki throws Hakutaku onto the bed, and he begins pulling clothes off; Hozuki sheds his robe.

"There's lube on the dresser," Hakutaku says. He's done this once or twice before but it's been awhile. He doesn't understand why he wants this so badly, why every slow second it takes for Hozuki to open the bottle is agonizing. 

Momotaro is in the spare room, probably asleep at this time of night. They'll have to be careful not to wake him, the walls aren't exactly thin but they aren't soundproofed either. Hakutaku didn't care much about noise when it was a girl he was bringing home, but this situation was very different and it would be much more embarrassing if he were found out — Hakutaku and his sworn enemy? He would never hear the end of it.

Hakutaku lies back against his pillows, panting quietly, knees bent and legs spread as he watches Hozuki lubing his length. His eyes rake over Hozuki's body; the man seemed slender when dressed, but boasted a surprisingly muscular build in reality.

 _No wonder he has the strength to toss me around._

Distracted by the view, Hakutaku notices too late Hozuki tossing the bottle of lube in his direction. He winces as it smacks him hard in the head and sends a glare toward a smirking Hozuki.

 _Sadist._

Hakutaku slicks his fingers before beginning to stretch himself out. It really has been awhile, but he enjoys the burn, closing his eyes as one finger enters, then two. He bites his lip to stifle a moan as he strokes over the one spot that feels best; adding a third finger, slowly fucking himself open.

Hozuki is painfully hard, watching intently as Hakutaku fucks himself with his fingers. His face is stoic as usual, but there's a hint of...strain. Want. Hakutaku feels heat rise to his face and crotch under Hozuki's focused gaze, letting a few moans slip out as he strokes his prostate again. Those cold demon's eyes were looking at him with a fire he'd never seen before, one he didn't realize existed in Hozuki.

Suddenly, Hakutaku is tackled on the bed, arms pinned over his head. There's a mouth on his again, then on his neck, his collarbone. Hakutaku's cock is pressed between their stomachs, leaking and aching to be touched.

"Hozuki, plea—ah!"

Hozuki strokes Hakutaku firmly and he can't help but moan at the touch — it might just be the alcohol but he's really feeling it tonight; everything Hozuki does makes him feel like he's on fire. Hozuki's nipping at his ear now, never slowing his pace and Hakutaku feels close, _oh so close,_ when Hozuki stops and grips the base of Hakutaku's length.

A whine escapes Hakutaku's lips in spite of himself, he wants nothing more than to come right now, he's been waiting so long and Hozuki was so close to giving it to him.

Suddenly fingers are teasing his hole and the loss feels trivial; Hakutaku wants to feel Hozuki _inside_ of him — part of him is angry at himself for wanting this but most of him is too drunk to care. He muffles his voice with his hand as Hozuki pushes in.

 **12:40 am,** Hakutaku's shop,Togenkyo. Hakutaku lets out a noise of both pleasure and pain, fear of waking Momotaro far from his mind. Hozuki is paying no mind to Hakutaku's comfort, something had flipped a switch in the demon and he's relentless, panting as he roughly fucks into Hakutaku. Hakutaku himself is gasping and moaning, making nearly unintelligible pleas, _"There, there, please, fuck—"_

Hozuki flips Hakutaku onto his stomach and knees, using one hand to grab his hips and the other to press Hakutaku's face down onto the mattress. Muffled _"Ah, ah"_ s escape from Hakutaku's lips as he clings onto the sheets. This shouldn't feel so good but it does, it feels amazing, Hakutaku's sobbing into his bedsheets; he feels the need to reach over and stroke himself but also knows he'll come too soon if he does.

Hozuki's panting is getting more ragged now, his grip on Hakutaku's hip painful, nails digging into his skin. He releases Hakutaku's head and reaches around to stroke the man's neglected cock, Hakutaku lets out a gasp at the touch and bucks into it — he wants this more than anything, _needs_ _it_ more than anything.

Hozuki is thumbing over the tip, sending Hakutaku over the edge, not even trying to hold in his gasping voice as he spills over Hozuki's hand and onto the bedsheets. Hozuki continues thrusting, earning a few more gasps from Hakutaku as he grazes the beast's oversensitive prostate. He spills inside Hakutaku with a low moan.

There's hot come deep inside Hakutaku, he's been filled with the seed of that damn demon. _It feels wrong, it feels dirty, but also..._ he stops himself before he can think further.

Hozuki pulls out. Neither speak for a long time and the room is silent save for the sounds of the night whispering through the open window.

Suddenly Hakutaku is feeling a bit too sober. He's sore all over from first being beaten by two different men and then being fucked out of his mind by one — by _Hozuki,_ a demon among demons, the one man he hated most in the world. And the worst part? He _liked_ it. He loved every minute of it, loved kissing him, loved feeling Hozuki inside of him, all over him. He doesn't want to feel this way but to deny it in this moment is futile, he can save that for the morning after. Hakutaku shifts his gaze over to Hozuki.

Hozuki is expressionless. Something is definitely going through his mind, but what it is exactly is impossible to discern. He's sitting on the bed, staring at the wall across from them, unmoving and unblinking, statue-still. _Does he regret it?_

Suddenly, a deep, quiet voice breaks the silence.

"...Where's the bathroom?"

Hakutaku points toward it and Hozuki walks off. After a few minutes, he returns, and begins dressing himself. Hakutaku can't bring himself to say anything and so only watches as the demon puts on his robe and shoes.

Silence.

Hozuki doesn't look back before walking out the door.

 **1:10 am,** Hakutaku's shop,Togenkyo. Hakutaku knows he should clean himself up, but is so tired and stunned from the encounter that he can't bring himself to get up. He wants to go to sleep and pretend the whole thing was a dream, but there's come in his ass and marks all over his body and the lingering scent of Hozuki in his bedsheets — pretending is impossible.

He doesn't want to admit it, but it felt good. Their bodies were compatible even if their personalities weren't. It was the best sex Hakutaku had had in awhile, and in spite of everything, in spite of their past...Hakutaku found himself sad that this was likely to be a one night stand. He rolled under the covers, huffing.

 _Fucking me like that, then leaving,_ he thought. _He really is a demon._


End file.
